


Let's go far away

by erialeduab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialeduab/pseuds/erialeduab
Summary: Allison, Scott and Isaac meet on a ship headed to America (a very anachronistic fic).
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Kudos: 2





	Let's go far away

The cargo ship swayed slightly and Scott shivered. Somehow, the grey of the sky was blurring with the grey of the sea, and it was nearly impossible to know where one stopped and the other began in the misty spritz of a sea storm.

Scott’s clothes were rough and scratchy against her body, and his hair was matted from the sea air. He hadn’t showered in days, and as looked at the sea of grey faces around her, wondering why he’d ever decided that America was a good idea.

In the distance, he saw some new passengers boarding the ship. Everything seemed orderly, until the guards narrowed in on one, and started roughly manhandling him. He couldn’t see the boy very clearly, he was tall with sandy coloured hair. Putting up a bit of a fight, but clearly losing against the burly security guards. A pretty brunette was yelling at the guards, trying to pull them off the boy - why, he couldn’t imagine. Everyone had long learnt to mind their own business, and he couldn’t imagine how this girl had any connection to the boy.

The sandy-haired boy eventually managed to get free of the guard’s grasp, mainly because they got bored and moved on to the next victim, and came into Scott’s line of sight, walking straight towards him in fact. Scott immediately understood the girl’s indignant anger.

The boy was pregnant. At least 5 months along, although it may have been more, given how underfed he looked. His eyes had dark circles around them and his clothes were worn thin. It was hard to tell with men. Scott gave him what he hoped was a supportive, welcoming smile when their eyes met briefly, but he avoided Scott’s gaze and ducked his eyes. Was he afraid of Scott? Before he could really think about it, the boy was lost in the crowds, lost to him, and everyone who might wish him harm.

For now.

* * *

Isaac burned with embarrassment as his eyes met the funny Mexican boy who looked at him with what he could only imagine was pity. He looked away in shame.

Shame that he looked so vulnerable and he was such a target that a girl half his height (well, not really) felt the need to stand up to his defence. Shame that he couldn’t afford clothes to properly cover up the baby bump.

And he felt deep deep shame, for being pregnant in the first place. Because he’d been a fool and now he was stuck on a ship travelling to a faraway country because he couldn’t keep it in his fucking pants.

He didn't blame Derek. All said and done, Derek was an asshole but Isaac hadn’t done anything he didn’t want to. He’d just forgotten to take his suppressants. Once. _Fuck me._ Isaac thought. He laughed bitterly to himself. _I guess he did._

Allison wasn’t upset, she was fucking _furious._ Fuck this stupid fucking ship and their fucking sexist bullcrap. Fucking guards and their fucking prejudices. She didn’t know who that boy was, but fuck if she was going to watch them take advantage of him like that.

Allison needed to _calm the fuck down._ But it was hard when every fibre of her being wanted to not be on this ship anymore. And she knew the guards would let her go easy, knowing who her grandfather was. She hated them for it. Wanted to be sent to the fucking brig, for there to be consequences. But there never were.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone looking in her direction. A short Mexican boy with a crooked jaw. She’d seen him around the ship at mealtimes, and sometimes late at night on the deck, just looking out into space. She didn’t know why she noticed, but she felt something different about him. He felt like he was _there._ Present, noticing, aware. Aware of her. Aware of their surroundings, of what they were signing up for.

Not knowing why she strode over to him, rather than ignoring his glances like she usually did. He looked a bit startled which made her grin a little, but he held his ground and stared unabashadely. It was intense. Allison felt her cheeks burn a little, but _she_ was the one making the moves. He should be embarrassed.

“Hi,” Allison said roughly.

“Hi.” The boy replied, his voice a calm timbre that made Allison madder.

“You were staring at me.” Might as well start with the obvious

“I- yes. I was.” The boy looked nervous, but not nervous enough. Allison narrowed her eyes.

“Why?”

“Because you were yelling at the guards. It was weird.” The boy looked kind, Allison realised, with his big brown eyes that reminded her of her Dad’s hot chocolate back when they-

“Do you have a problem with that?” she snapped, crossing her arms. The boy replied, instantly and with a sincerity that made her feel a fluttering in her stomach. “No. It was brave.”

Allison laughed until she realised he looked hurt. “It wasn’t brave- I - it doesn’t matter.” She trailed off, looking at him again. “They’re fucking assholes”.

The boy looked around quickly before saying “What’s your name?”. _What’s your-_

“Allison Argent.” She said it on reflex, before realising her mistake. The boy’s eyes widened and he started to back away.

“Ms Argent I- I’m so sorry. Shouldn’t have been staring I-” The boy started to panic and started heaving. He looked like he was having an attack of some kind. Allison rushed towards him saying “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. What do you need?”

“As- As- Asthma” The boy panted out wheezing. “Inhal-Back…Backpack. Backpack”

Allison dug into the boy’s bag, which he had dropped to the floor, not knowing where to look. The boy hand sunk to the floor, breathing heavily. Allison scrambled, throwing things out of his bag in her fervour. Finally, she found the inhaler in one of the pockets and handed it to him, her hands trembling. With shaky breaths, the boy’s breathing returned to normal, after what seemed like days.

“I am so sorry. I am so sorry.” Allison whispered, crouching near him but keeping her distance. “I’m not one of them. I don’t- I didn’t. I’m so sorry” She was almost in tears.

The sun was starting to set. Allison had no idea how long she and the boy sat there in silence while his breathing went back to normal. The other passengers had long since retreated to their cabins and a chilly breeze was washing over them.

Eventually, the boy looked at her and asked, voice raspy “Why are you here?”

He didn’t ask why she was still here, with him. No. She knew what he was asking. Why was she _here._ On this ship. At all. An Argent.

“To get away from them.” She said, after a long pause. She met his eyes and held his gaze, which somehow felt even stronger than it had that afternoon, which now felt many moons ago. She felt like he was giving her a test, and she wasn’t sure if she was passing or failing.

Finally, he put out his hand and said, “I’m Scott McCall.” Allison shook it, and his grip was firm and warm. And for that single, solid moment, for the first time in many years, Allison Argent felt safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Gay Pirates by Cosmo Jarvis. This concept came to me in a dream and I have no idea where the story is going. Be prepared for anything.
> 
> If you're interested in more of this universe, please let me know in the comments so I can continue writing it.


End file.
